


hospital visit

by raniiaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raniiaaa/pseuds/raniiaaa
Summary: The last person you expected to see here was Suna
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	hospital visit

Hours earlier, you had woken with white walls encasing you. After regaining a clear head, you took stock of your surroundings. Bright fluorescent lights shone through the popcorn patterned ceiling, the scent of citrus sanitizer engulfing your nostrils unpleasantly. You just noticed the quiet whir of machines in other rooms, looking up to see an IV attached to your brachial vein. You were in the hospital.

*

You don’t remember how you got here, and even what landed you here. You just felt numb from your head down, drugged and drowsy. Various people had walked in and out of your room throughout the day, nurses coming to check your vitals, your family frantically taking turns to sit by your bed. Friends had come by to say hi and hold your hand, but it was all a blur. Questions kept floating to your lips, but your sore throat shoved them down. Eventually, the nurses let it be known that visiting hours are over. The room empties and is later filled with anxiety-fueled thoughts. You sink into sleep, inch by inch.

*

You thought he was a dream at first. An apparition of your drug-addled brain. “Suna?”

He was seated in a chair at a fair distance from your bed. Sunlight streamed in through the window directly behind him, golden rays creating a halo around his head. His face was darkened, but you would have still seen the deadpan expression you always saw. Whether it was in class when you snuck glances from the side of your eye, or at house parties when you were engaged in the same group of conversation as him. You noticed all of the little things about him in those moments, except for one thing. That he was noticing you too.

Now was the moment for him to let you in on that secret. It had been a shock, overhearing from some background conversation that you were in the hospital. A group chat had been organized as a forum for all the information one may need to know when trying to visit you. The shock on your friends’ faces when he asked to have his number added was comical. It didn’t matter though, all he could think about was getting to you.

And now here you were, and he was frozen. Maybe his feelings aren't reciprocated. You both saw an awful lot of each other, but there seemed to be this uncrossable distance. He was considering just leaving when the first tear slid down your cheek.

“I’m so scared,” was all you could say. You don’t know why you hadn’t said it before, to someone who “knew you better”. But it’s like it was so easy with him, the words slipped out. And with that, Suna broke the distance. He got up and walked to you, restraint in his footsteps, but the urgency in his eyes. The first thing he did was take your hand. You held on to it, bringing it up to your cheek. Even though he brought comfort, you started crying harder. Being near him brought out in you an inability to hide. Suddenly, you were unknowingly pulling him closer and closer to you. And surprisingly to him, he found himself willingly following. Within a couple of seconds, he was in your bed by your side. Jesus Christ what were you thinking. Normal people don’t do this. They don’t pull crushes they haven’t even confessed to into beds with them. But within his eyes, you saw that he didn’t care about this shunting of social conventions. Your foreheads were touching as you both curled to face the other.

“You’ll be okay,” Suna said. He put a hesitant hand on the crown of your head and you almost melted. It was so odd seeing him this way, but then again you always sensed something about him. A desire to be gentle, hidden by a veneer of sarcasm and nonchalance. Gentle sobs began to slip from your lips again and he brought you to his chest. His scent, of fresh linen and cologne, blocked out the smell of disinfectant. You allowed yourself to be enveloped.

For the following hour, you were encased in his arms instead of the four isolating white walls. He was there to rub circles on your back, listen to your worries, tell you everything would be fine. And he told you that he’d be here. With you.

Guess you finally know how he feels about you.


End file.
